The Tutor
by Anovia
Summary: "You don't understand any Spanish?" "If I did, what would I need the tutor for?" School setting, human names used. Lovino gets assigned a tutor because he's failing Spanish. You'll never guess who his new tutor is. Spamano with hints of other pairings like FrUk (okay, a little more than mentions) and GerIta. Mainly rated T for Lovino's potty mouth. Please Read & Review.
1. Mario Kart

**So I put the translations for what I thought needed them right next to the words. Sorry if my grammar is off in any language, please feel free to correct me. I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this so input such as, what you liked, didn't like, or would like to see would be amazing. I'm going to post as soon as I can because I know I hate waiting for next chapter. If you don't know who any of the characters are don't be afraid to ask. I'll probably just answer immediately or clarify in the next chapter.**

**Warning: This fanfiction contains cursing (we can all guess who from) and will only get worse. It also contains FrUK and other shippings as the story advances, so beware.**

**Disclaimer: If Hetalia was mine do you seriously think I'd be sitting here writing fanfic about it?**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Mario Kart**

"If you want to pass this class you're going to need a tutor." The boy glared at his teacher before she continued, "I already asked someone to help you, and he's fluent." She handed him a piece of paper folded in half. They boy said nothing, only briefly stared daggers at the teacher before heading for the door. "And Lovino, play nice. You don't want to scare him off now, do you?"

After leaving, Lovino unfolded the note; it read _Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. _It also contained the teen's cell phone and dorm number. Lovino rolled his eyes, took out his phone, and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"_Hola,_ this Antonio, who's this?"

"Lovino. My teacher, Mrs. Franco, said you agreed to be my tutor."

"_Ah sí_, we can start anytime you want."

"Whatever works for you is fine with me, but the sooner the better."

"Now works. We can meet by the tomato garden; you know where that is right?"

"Yeah."

"_Bueno, hasta luego_"

"What?"

"I'll be there soon. _Ciao_."

Lovino had already been walking to the tomato garden; it being his favorite hangout spot. He had a slight obsession with tomatoes; they were his all-time favorite snack. When he reached his destination, he sat down on the soft grass as he waited for his tutor to arrive.

A few minutes later, a tanned Spanish teen started walking towards the garden, turning his head scanning the area. Once he spotted Lovino, a smile broke out on his face. The teen had chocolate brown hair and striking green eyes. He was wearing the same uniform as Lovino, but in a manner that made Lovino hate them for covering the other boy's body. The Spaniard had his shirt half unbuttoned to reveal his smooth, toned chest and his hair bounced as he walked in, what the Italian felt was slow motion, almost as if no matter how much he walked towards him, he'd never reach his destination.

"_Buenas tardes, me llamo Antonio_."

"Hmmm?" Lovino asked, breaking back into reality.

"You didn't understand that?"

"If I understood, what the fuck would I need you for? You probably said your name or some shit, but I only got that because I know your name."

"_No comprendes español_?"

"What the hell? If I didn't understand you the first time, why the fuck would more Spanish make sense? The fuck did you think was going to happen? Oh, now that you said more fucked up words in your fucking language I magically understand it?" Antonio looked at the confused boy before releasing a slight chuckle.

"We should start from the beginning then. What words do you know?"

"None."

"At all?"

"The fuck did I just say? That's what none means right? Or do you speak so much Spanish that you forgot English?"

"Then I'll start with hi, _hola_. Now you try."

"I know _hola,_ bastard!"

"Well, I just assumed that when you said you didn't know any Spanish, that you didn't understand anything."

"I don't, but I'm not a complete idiot. I've been in the class for at least a month now."

"Ok... um. I think what would be easier is if I helped you with your homework. That way I can see what you're learning and what you need to learn. I can help you on Mondays and Wednesdays for sure and I might be able to help you on Fridays and Saturdays if I don't have plans that particular week. I can't do Tuesdays and Thursdays because I have soccer. Unless you're okay with starting at 7 or 8 at night."

"Whatever," Lovino said, trying to 'play nice' instead of commenting on how he didn't need to know Antonio's life story.

"Since today is Friday, it would be safe to say that I can meet you again on Tuesday. If you need me for anything, don't be afraid to call or stop by."

"Mmmhmm."

"Great, I'll-" Antonio was cut off by Pitbull's song, _International Love._ He looked at the phone and quickly said bye before rushing off to answer the call.

POV Switch. Antonio's POV.

Antonio watched the boy collect his belongings as he reluctantly answered his phone.

"What?" Antonio asked, slightly irritated.

"I wanted to know if you were done tutoring."

"I barely spent ten minutes talking to the kid. You know, you could've just texted me."

"Why do you sound so mad?"

Antonio took in a deep breath to calm himself. "I'm not mad Francis, why did you call?"

"You guys didn't believe I had a sister, so I decided it's time you met her. Hold on, I see you" Antonio turned to see a Frenchman waving at him no less than twenty paces away. He hung up his phone and ambled towards his friends.

"So, I've finally decided to introduce you guys to her, but she's really shy, so don't step out of line," the teen warned, looking at his albino companion.

"Are you seriously saying that? Francis? You of all people? If I had a sister you'd be in bed with her before you even said hello, in fact, the only reason you haven't slept with Ludwig is because he scares you," Gilbert said eyeing Francis.

"Fine," he sighed. "Just let her adjust to you before you go all crazy."

The trio went to their dorm to drop off their bags then headed over to the girls' building.

When Francis knocked on the door, they were greeted by a girl with long blond hair that was separated into two pigtails, one on each side of her head. She resembled Francis a bit, except for her eyes. They changed from a light blue to lavender, depending on the lighting.

"_Salut_ Mattie," Francis said when his sister opened the door. "These are my friends, Gilbert and Antonio." The French teen gestured towards the two other people standing next to him. "Can we come in?"

"Sure," She replied, stepping back to grant them entrance into the dorm. After they walked past her, she locked the door and got a bowl of popcorn from the kitchen. She placed it on the small table in the middle of the room and sat down between a boy with auburn hair and a curl and an English teen with extremely large eyebrows. "These are my friends, Lovino and Arthur. My roommates are out with their boyfriends so it's just us. We're playing Mario Kart if you want to join. Fair warning, Lovino has never lost playing this game, at least not with us."

The Spaniard stared at Lovino for a moment, turning away when the other looked at him. He couldn't help but admire how cute he was. When the Italian started blushing only one thought came to Antonio's mind: _he looks like a tomato_. Lovino turned back to his game.

"_Idiota_! Why would you choose rainbow road?"

"Why? Are you scared?" Arthur teased.

"No, this is my favorite course. Prepare to die mofo."

"No way. It's impossible for you to win. Statistically speaking, you have to lose sometime, and that time is now."

"Isn't it funny how you're the magician, but I'm the one who can do the impossible."

"Hi, Lovi," Antonio interjected.

"Don't call me that," Lovino demanded, turning away from the game, but somehow still playing as if he could still see the TV screen.

"But it's such a cute name, and it suits you perfectly," Antonio smiled, taking the seat next to him. After Lovino won the race and was awarded with the first place trophy, Mattie got up to hand out controllers to everyone else. Gilbert, Francis, Antonio, and Mattie all got to use the Wii remotes while Lovino and Arthur switched to their respective Nintendo DS' and connected over Wi-Fi.

"Prepare yourself for failure Lovino. The only reason I lost before is because I don't really play on the Wii, I can surely beat you this time!" the English teen grinned.

"It doesn't matter who wins, as long as we have fun," Mattie said, in an effort to calm Arthur down, to no avail.

"You only say that because you always come in bloody second! What person goes, 'I lost the game, but I had fun anyway, so I'm a winner'? Someone on drugs, that's who! The entire point of a game is to win. It's even worse when the winner says it. When you hear it you're just like 'I'm so glad that you not only beat me, but don't care who the winner is. I'm so happy you had fun, even though it wasn't your intention to crush me to a pulp!' If it doesn't matter then stop bloody sending me back to tenth place with those fiendish red shells!"

POV Switch. Lovino's POV.

Lovino couldn't focus on the game anymore. All he could look at was Antonio. They were so close to each other, their shoulders would brush up against the other when either shifted in their seats in the slightest. Eventually, the Italian started using the screen of his DS to reflect Antonio's enticingly green eyes, making a course that was normally a piece of cake, impossible. He ended up driving into cars, going up the down escalators, missing the boxes, and eventually getting stuck at a wall. Antonio won.

"You let him win!" The angry Briton exclaimed.

'I didn't let him win, the sexy bastard distracted me with those heavenly eyes of his!' was what Lovino almost yelled before he got some sense and said, "I threw the game so you could win, but you suck too much."

"So does this mean Antonio gets the prize?" Mattie asked excitedly.

"What are you talking about?"

"You said if anyone beat you would be nice to them for a day, no cursing."

"I never said that!"

"On the contrary! You did! I have you on tape. It was the reason we ever started playing this infernal game," Arthur interjected.

"You recorded me you bastard? Who the fuck does that?"

"Well, there you have it Antonio, whatever day you choose. Lovino here can't curse AND has to be nice to you."

"Lovi can't possibly curse enough for that to be an issue."

"Shut your fucking face! Nobody asked you, you shithead."

Francis looked over to Mattie. "_Est-ce qu'il est toujours comme __ҫ__a?_ (Is he always like this?)"

Mattie nodded slowly in response.

"He said that before Antonio was here, so does it even count for him?" Francis asked innocently, but in all honesty that question was as harmless as the assassination of the Austrian Archduke Franz Ferdinand.

Arthur glared at Francis angrily. "He said anyone. He never specified whether they knew about it or not."

"_Mais, _neither did you _mon cher_."

"It's not about me!"

"You sure make it out to be."

"The point is he lost, so he must pay."

"You don't have to pay every time you lose. Then again, the fine would be much too high for _you_ to pay."

"I don't lose that often you fucking frog!"

Francis shrugged. "I suppose if I was your debt collector, I could take _another_ form of payment."

Lovino was too busy staring at Antonio to hear the rest of Francis and Arthur's argument. Antonio didn't notice however because he, like everyone else had gotten up to stop Arthur from tackling the blond teen. Eventually, Mattie finally got everyone to calm down; she sure had a way to make fighting seem useless, that is, when anybody noticed her.

_A whole day,_ thought Lovino, oblivious to the commotion around him, _24 hours, 1,440 minutes, 86,400 seconds. That's practically forever!_


	2. Soccer Game

**Thank you so much to Anonymous (Guest) for telling me that I accidentally replaced this chapter with chapter 3. That was so embarrassing. I have no idea what I originally wrote in this part... probably something like please read and review,and thanks to Kaloobia for your support and I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Soccer Game**

"What gives? I thought we were spending the day together?" an angered Italian asked, looking at his two friends.

"We are Lovino, but my brother insisted that he join us and invited his friends along and...please spend the day with me anyway," Mattie requested quietly, looking at her feet.

"Of course I'm not going to leave. I already said I was going to hang out with you, so stop being such a girl about it. What are we doing first?" the irascible teen asked in an effort to change the subject.

"Well, since we're standing next to the _soccer_ field, surrounded by flyers that say there's a _soccer_ game today, spending the day with Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis, three _soccer_ players, I suppose we should find a nice daisy garden and start frolicking. What the fuck do you think we're doing today?!" Arthur yelled to Lovino, rolling his eyes.

"What's your fucking problem?" the Italian quipped, turning to face the Brit.

"Arthur and Francis don't really get along...don't you remember, yesterday? Arthur tried to break the living room table on Francis' head..." Lovino blinked in confusion, scratching the back of his head.

_Did I really miss that? Was I staring at Antonio for that long? I mean, there's a lot to look at... he's tan, tall, white smile, and God those eyes-aren't attractive at all. My conclusion. I was never staring at the Spanish bastard, so I didn't miss anything. _

"You can't blame me, the man's ego so big I thought if I whacked him candy would gush out. Not that you would've bloody noticed! You were too busy staring at your new _tutor_ to care," the Brit smirked, leaning close to the Italian as he stressed the word.

"Me!? If you weren't preoccupied with gawking at that French bastard, you might have won for once!" Lovino barked, flailing his arms.

"Well, I never! A gentleman doesn't gawk! That's a bird's job! I was shooting daggers at the man with my eyes, if you weren't so in love, you might have understood the difference!" The Brit turned around and crossed his arms.

"The last thing I would call it is love! I hate that douche! The only reason I even deal with that Spanish speaking bastard is because the fucking school thinks it's important to pass fucked up classes like Spanish! Besides, he's Mattie's brother's friend! I can't fucking blow him off any fucking time I want! I bet you actually _like _spending time with Francis! I bet you even used punching as an excuse to touch him." At this point Arthur's face had become red, bright red. Lovino wasn't sure if it was from anger or embarrassment, so he assumed both. Arthur opened his mouth to reply, but Mattie cut him off.

"We should go take our seats...people are starting to stare..." the girls suggested, not used to all this attention. She hurriedly scurried off.

Antonio's POV.

Antonio finished changing into his soccer uniform and went to join his friends out on the field. He looked around a bit when he didn't see them; he did, however, see Lovino. Right when he was about to call out to the teen a hand grabbed him, pulling him into a bush. Before he even had the chance to react, he noticed the teen who was muffling his screams was his albino friend, Gilbert. Antonio readjusted himself in the hiding space and removed the German's hand from his face.

"We're spying," Francis whispered in the abducted teen's ear, "so stay quiet."

Antonio peeked through the bushes to see who they were spying on. He saw Lovino and his face quickly reddened. He stayed in the bush from that point on, intently eavesdropping on the conversation until he heard Mattie motion her friends to go find seats. The three of them ran out of bushes and onto the field, leaves stuck to each of their heads. Francis quickly noticed this and removed the leaves, doing his best to not get caught.

"So he does like me," Francis smirked. "This means that a certain red-eyed German owes me twenty dollars. _Honnêtement_, _je ne sais pas pourquoi _(Honestly, I don't know why) you'd even make a bet against me. Any bet at all would be foolish, but this bet was just begging to be lost. What really didn't surprise me were Lovino's feelings for Antonio."

"What?" the Spaniard whispered, trying to get comfortable in his position.

"Lovino likes you," Francis smiled

"Yeah dude, that was clear since the night before," Gilbert agreed, turning back to the bush to spy.

"What?" Antonio asked again, still as confused as before.

"Definitely. I wasn't a hundred percent sure, but regardless, any doubts I had are gone now," the French teen continued.

"He said he hates me!" the Spaniard argued.

"And did you do anything hate worthy?" Francis questioned.

"I don't think so..." the brunette replied, scratching his head.

"There you go. He likes you," the French teen smirked, elbowing his friend.

"You really think so?" Antonio inquired, a smile erupting on his face.

"_Oui_, this happens to me all the time, take Arthur for example. He's really into me because, well, who wouldn't be? I've been on his mind all day, and it probably frustrates him, causing him to lash out at me. Pretty common actually."

"So all his cursing?"

"Personally, I think that he's a potty mouth, but I'm sure you can tie them to his emotions for you."

"Are you sure?"

"Didn't you hear the conversation? He was looking at you all the while you were at Mattie's place, how you didn't notice, I'll never know."

Lovino's POV.

"Hey Mattie!". Everyone turned around to see an American waving so avidly you'd think the British are coming, standing next a brunette who was blushing madly. To Lovino's surprise Mattie didn't dunk her head and try to escape unnoticed, which she was really good at. Lovino swore she was part ninja, it was creepy.

One time Lovino and Mattie were at a carnival and some slime hit on her in the most vomit-inducing ways. Lovino was right about to punch the guy square in the nose when he noticed Mattie had disappeared. It was unnerving. Lovino was leaning on her shoulder at the time. Then, poof, she was gone, only to return with cotton candy for the two of them once the flirting moron had decided to leave. That wasn't the only time that had happened though...

Mattie walked up and hugged the girl Lovino recognized as Cecilia, her roommate, and the loud American he shares math with, Alfred.

"You guys already know Cecilia, this is her friend Alfred."

"We already know each other. Arthur's my roommate, along with Kiku." Alfred simply replied with a headbob towards the both of them, grinning like a madman.

"Whatever," Lovino remarked, rolling his eyes.

"Elizabeta already has seats, come on." Cecilia said lacing her fingers into her friend's hand dragging him away. Arthur leaned close into the group while they followed the two.

"I thought you said they were dating?" Arthur asked when Cecilia and Alfred were out of earshot.

"It's complicated."

"How so?"

"Well, Cecilia like him, that's for sure, but I don't know about Alfred. He might play for the other team," the Canadian explained, blushing lightly. "Him, and a lot of guys here really. Sometimes I think this is the perfect school for Elizabeta. I'm pretty sure he likes that Russian goalie over there." Mattie tilted her head towards the tall teen wearing a scarf even though it wasn't cold.

"His name is Ivan, but he's dating some psychopath from Belarus. She's a total stalker. I heard she used to attack everyone he spoke to until they started dating, claiming that they were keeping the two apart. Even now she's crazy possessive. I'm not really one for gossip though. If you want to know more, Elizabeta would be ecstatic to expound on what I just said. She knows everything about everyone. Whether you tell her or not, she has her ways of obtaining information, mainly a frying pan, so I suggest you stay on her good side. She probably knows more about Francis, more about me even, than I do."

When they took their seats Arthur planted himself in between Elizabeta and Lovino, practically running to get the seat before Lovino could sit down. Elizabeta had her arm wrapped around a teen who looked very mature with his black hair combed neatly and clothes that looked like they came from the nineteenth century. Lovino couldn't help but notice how handsome Antonio looked stretching for the game, or what a nice ass he had...er, not. It's not like Lovino liked Antonio. No, that's absurd. He had only met him yesterday. There's no way he had feelings for the guy he met by the tomato garden. He was just some stupid tomato bastard. Lovino pulled away to listen in on the Hungarian speaking to Arthur.

"He's a total player. I dated him once; I think every girl has. I knew what I was getting into though. I only went out with him to get it over with, otherwise he would have tried to trick me like the rest. He's bisexual, dates girls and guys alike, not uncommon in this school. You should see the way some girls react to being dumped by him. It's honestly pretty pathetic. Tears, shouting, flailing arms, dramatic exits, the works. Each one desperately convinced that she would be the one to change him. Like seriously? Wake up call; he's not a player because any girl can just come up and 'tame' him. He hasn't been like this forever though. I heard that he dated a girl named Jeanne who broke his heart. I mean like shattered it into a million pieces. She left him one day and never came back, and after that he's never been able to get close to anyone... He still claims to be looking for love though. His story is so sad it almost makes you want to forgive for his womanizing ways, hug him, and never let go, probably why he's always in somebody's pants. Those two guys next to him are his best friends, some of the few people he's completely honest with. But it doesn't matter, you don't have to worry about me getting jealous or chasing after him again; I have Roderick." Elizabeta explained putting her head on the Austrian's shoulder for a moment.

_Does she ever stop talking? That was like, a years worth of conversation._

"What do you mean 'You don't have to worry'?"

"It's obvious you like him silly. You've been looking at him more than me during the conversation."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Don't try to deny it, it's clear to me." The man attached to Elizabeta, sensing the argument building up inside Arthur stopped him in his tracks.

"Please don't bother attempting to convince her otherwise. It would be a waste of my time and or your breath. Once she's made up her mind, it's law. You could get married, have children, live happily ever after and she'd still be convinced that you're going to leave your life for a chance to be with Francis. She's normally right about these things though. She told me that we'd be sitting here as boyfriend and girlfriend about nine years ago when I didn't even know she was a girl." Arthur seemed to get the point and didn't press on any further.

"Ummm," Lovino said shyly, "What do you know about Francis' friend, you know, the Spanish one?"

"Where do I start? He's best friends with Francis and Gilbert. Easily the second hottest guy in school, after Francis, but before Gilbert. A lot of what makes up his attractiveness is the fact that he's unattainable. Rumors are going around that he's asexual. Almost anybody would leave who they're dating simply for a kiss from him and no one would blame them. There's a Belgian girl, Bella, who's really into him. She is almost as bad as the chick from Belarus, Natalia. She liked Francis first, but when Antonio tried to nicely tell her to back off she took it as him declaring his undying love for her. Crazy, right? But since the guy doesn't have a mean bone in his body he finally succame to her pleas and they've been dating for a week now. He's told her multiple times that they're just friends but that hasn't worked. You can see her from here. She's the cheerleader over there with the short blonde hair, headband, and green eyes. Rumor has it that Antonio has a crush though. It's not official, but I plan on getting to the bottom of this. I'll be the first to know, and I'll make sure to keep you posted."

Lovino turned his head to the game. The Bella girl was doing flips and shit that weren't even that cool. Who gave a fuck that she was uber flexible and peppy? Not Lovino, who even likes that? Look at her. No excess fat. What is that? You born with fat; you keep it damn it! Not everyone can starve themselves to maintain an unhealthy figure! Go eat a burger, you anorexic snob!

Antonio's POV.

The game was about over, but the opposing team was nearing the goal for the first time, probably because the team was distracted. Antonio was trying hard to not to look at Lovino. Francis was busy trying to make running around look effortless. God knows what Gilbert is doing.

An opposite forward kicked the ball to goal, but the Russian didn't move. Antonio thought it was out of shock or fear, but that was far from the truth. Antonio and everyone else froze as they watched the soccer ball change directions mere seconds before passing the metal par. As the ball ejected itself into the crowd, the Spaniard realized who it would hit. After he barely finished screaming the words 'look out' Lovino was hit in the forehead. With that the game ended and the players joined the mob of people surrounding the injured Italian.

_What are the odds that out of the entire audience __**he**__ is the one who got hit?_ Antonio thought to himself.

Lovino's POV.

When Lovino woke up he was in the center of a large group of worried people. Before he fully regained consciousness he heard faint voices that slowly got louder. He couldn't be sure who the speakers were because of the conflicting sounds in the background.

"You'd suggest raping him in his sleep?"

"I wouldn't call it rape; it's just a kiss. Was it rape when Snow White or Sleeping Beauty were woken up with a kiss? No. It's only rape when it's unwanted."

"He's bloody unconscious! How could you possibly receive consent from him?"

"_Mon cher_, look at me, with a face like mine I don't need to ask for consent; it's always given."

"You cocky son of a bitch! God forbid I ever pass out with you in the vicinity."

"Believe me; you'd never simply pass out. You would faint. Swoon even, if I wanted. There are things I could do to make you putty in my hands. Gestures as simple as a wink could-"

"Lovi! Lovi! Lovi, please wake up!"

Lovino's eyes fluttered for a moment before fully opening. Lovino briefly took in his surroundings. On his left Francis was whispering something into Arthur's ear that made the Brit's face redden. To his right Gilbert, Elizabeta, Roderick, Alfred, and Cecilia were trying to comfort a crying Mattie. Lovino looked up at the face that was less than a foot away from his. Lovino reacted like any other sane person in that situation would. He punched the hovering face and scooted back into the metal, hitting his own head against the bleachers.

Arthur's face reached maximum redness. He calmly took two steps back then loudly pimp-slapped the soccer player.

"You have some serious nerve if you _even_ think that! A gentleman like me would _never_ be with slime like you! You-you frog!"

That brought Lovino back to reality. His head hurts. A baffled Spaniard is holding his possibly broken nose. A Frenchman has a red hand-shaped mark left from a Briton. Mattie is rushing towards her injured brother. Cecilia is whipping her head around like she lost something vital. Roderick is staring at his fingernails looking as apathetic as ever. Elizabeta has a tissue to her nose looking at-what is that? Ivan and Alfred sucking face under the bleachers! The sky has acquired an ominous gray to it and started hurling water down unto innocent bystanders, and Gilbert was hugging some blonde girl.

Scratch that. Bella; the girl was Bella, and it wasn't hugging!


	3. Change

**A/N: Sorry I didn't post this sooner. I was practically done last weekend, but my friend introduced me to another anime...so yeah. It's still not a good excuse and I'll try to post faster since it is Spring Break after all.**

**So a guest commented on the story and as for-mentioned I plan an replying in the author's note. So this is it.****Escor:**** The main reason I made Matthew a girl was because I felt the ratio was off. There are like a million guys opposed to like 5 girls. I also needed an excuse for her to know Cecilia (Seychelles) and Elizabeta (Hungary). I figured that rooming with them would be the easiest solution. Also, I felt like if Mathew was a girl then Lovino wouldn't pick on her or yell at her as much as he would a guy. I'm not a big fan of gender swaps, but it works with her personality and makes the story so much easier to write. **

**If anyone else has questions don't be shy. If you don't something please tell me so I can fix it. IF you feel like something should happen that didn't please don't be shy. Otherwise I'll assume everyone who read this loved it and died of the awesomeness. **

**Warning: Mentions of GerIta.**

**Disclaimer: To this day I have yet to devise a method of obtaining control of this anime...**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Change**

Lovino's POV

Gilbert wasn't hugging Bella at all! Bella was trying to get past the albino who used some sort of bearhug maneuver to shield Lovino from the angry European's possible actions. Apparently she hadn't taken too kindly to having her boyfriend being punched. Go figure.

Still cupping his nose, feeling a little blood trickling down, Antonio looked at the injured boy in pain below him.

"Lovi, are you okay?"

"The fuck is wrong with you?! Of course I'm not okay! What did you think?! 'Lovino got hit in the face with a soccer ball, woke up to some oaf above him in the pouring rain, and hit his head on the bleachers. I bet he's fine!'" Lovino said, becoming sarcastic. "We- wait. Did you call me Lovi?"

"Umm, yeah." Antonio answered shyly. "When you were unconscious I tried to wake you up by saying your name over and over again. After about two minutes I inadvertently started saying Lovi. I think it's cute."

"Like Hell it is dipshit! Don't you fucking call me that! And get the fuck off me bastard!" Lovino yelled, his face noticeably reddening. Antonio had been hovering over Lovino.

By now everyone was soaked. Water was forming puddles on the ground, mercilessly drowning plants and insects alike. Lovino couldn't help but stare at the teen's chest that was currently being hugged by his wet T-shirt. Lovino smiled to himself, not because he was enjoying the view or anything sick like that. No, he was happy to get this sexy- _stupid_, this _stupid_ bastard off him.

"Sorry Lovi." Antonio apologized after he finished standing up. He grabbed Lovino's hand and hadn't stopped at bringing him to his feet. He pulled him until their chests were pressed against each other's. 'He's so close, I can just kiss him. I won't, but I want to. I mean, he wouldn't want to, nor I for that matter.' Lovino fought with himself while simultaneously bringing his lips closer to Antonio's.

Antonio's POV

Antonio watched Lovino slowly close the gap between their faces as the younger's visage turned a violent shade of red. At this point Antonio could only think one thing: 'Lovi looks like a tomato!' Antonio had been using all the willpower in his body to prevent him from kissing the Italian he was entangled with, but it was so hard and Lovino wants Antonio to kiss him right? He's leaning in isn't he? Or was that just optimistic thinking? Either way Antonio couldn't resist any longer, he puckered his lips, shifted the position of his head, and embraced for impact. Sadly, it wasn't lips that Antonio was kissing.

Antonio opened his eyes and much to his dismay he was kissing his girlfriend's cheek. Bella had somehow slyly yanked Lovio away and kicked him in the- _ow_. No guy EVER wants to get hit in the... Well, in the place where the sun don't shine, so to speak... Then again what guy wants to get hit in the first place? Antonio put his hand to his mouth in shock before turning to his 'girlfriend'.

"What the Hell Bella?!" the girl recoiled slightly at Antonio's anger, but replied none the less.

"He was trying to kiss my boyfriend. I wasn't just going to watch it happen. Also you thanked me with a kiss so..."

"He wasn't- I wasn't- he wouldn't- I" stuttered the baffled Antonio. Of course Lovino wasn't going going to kiss him and he certainly wasn't going to kiss back because whether he like it or not he was dating Bella. Antonio wasn't that kind of guy. Definitely not.

Regaining his strength, Lovino stood up and stopped groaning, after a long list of profanities in both English and Italian. He was still in pain, that could be seen in his eyes, but the rest of his visage was fighting to say otherwise.

"I'm so glad that my pain brings you pleasure! And no, I would never kiss that bastard, but I still feel sorry that he has to date a bitch like you!"

"Sure, whatever." Bella said brushing off the insult. "Just keep your lips to yourself, or else."

"Arthur! We're leaving! Now!" Lovnino hollered angrily not breaking eye contact with Bella.

"I thought you'd never bloody ask!"

"But you guys promised!" Mattie protested. Lovino stopped at this.

Lovino's POV

Lovino always had a soft spot for Mattie. She was so much like him, outshined by her brother, unappreciated, and unloved, but the only difference is she didn't resort to cursing. She didn't push people away like he did. Nonetheless they were both practically friendless before coming to this school. They became instant friends and Lovino always had a hard time saying no to her. She did this thing with her eyes that made all the anger inside him melt away. Right now she looked sad and helpless, like a puppy. Who can say no to a puppy? Lovino _did_ make a promise; he couldn't just leave her, after all, how much worse could this day get? Lovino took in a deep sigh before agreeing.

"I guess it wouldn't suck too much to spend a couple more hours with these guys." Lovino caved. Arthur merely rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Yay! Thank you!" Mattie squealed jumping up and down excitedly. The sun had come out from God knows where and shone on the Canadian, bouncing off her hair making it appear an even purer blonde. She tightly hugged Lovino, kissed him on both cheeks, and held him at arms length repeatedly saying thanks the entire time.

"We should go change, then after we can go out for ice cream."

"Dude, that sounds like a great plan!" Alfred pronounced excitedly.

"It is a pretty great idea, come on Nio, I have clothes in your room. We'll be back soon enough." Bella said dragging Antonio away.

"'Nio'? Really? That's a shitty nickname. Any normal person would have seen Antonio's name and come out with Toni. How fucked up do you have to be to get a retarded name like Nio?" Lovino, shocked to have said that aloud quickly added more in attempt to make his rant seem to be just that, a rant. "Gilbert would be Gil, Arthur would be Artie, and Cecila would be something like CC. Those are normal dammit! She'd probably come up with crappy ones that don't even suit the people they're referring to like Bert, Art, and Cila."

"Wow dude, you're really good at assigning nicknames, do me!" Alfred asked excitedly. At that Francis raised an eyebrow, and smirked to Gilbert who had the same expression on his face. Lovino didn't even want know what they were thinking.

"Umm, ok. Your name is Alfred so it would be Al, Fred, or Freddie, but you have to take your personality into the equation. Since you have a hero complex, I'd assume you're the top dog, number one if you will. Leaving you with A for Al."

"Cool!"

"Yeah, awesome, me and Francis have clothes in our lockers. We'll meet you guys at Mattie's." Gilbert said waving of the rest of the group before leaving with the very silent French teen (Arthur probably had something to do with that...)

Antonio's POV

Antonio unlocked the door and let them both in. "All I'm saying is, it wasn't necessary."

"You're right, let me make it up to you." Bella said seductively, removing her shirt and walking towards him. "Can you think of anything I can do?"

"Yeah, after we change you could apologize to Lovi."

"Anything _else_." Bella said backing Antonio into a wall. The smile on her face gone. Antonio slipped under her arm and threw his wet shirt on her face.

"Let's change first, I don't think you have any clothes here, but in Francis' room his second drawer is full of girl clothes. I'm sure there's gotta be something in your size. Then maybe you could buy him ice cream, I bet he'd like that." He said rushing into his room to finally get out of his clothing.

Lovino's POV

Lovino simply went to Mattie's room to change. He had extra clothes there from the nights he slept over. His brother, Feliciano, was in a relationship with the German the brothers shared a dorm with, Ludwig. Within days Feliciano had fallen harder for Ludwig than the Mongol Empire. It got pretty uncomfortable, what with all Feliciano talking about day after day is how much he loved that potato bastard. Lovino spent more and more time in Mattie's room until he eventually started sleeping on the air mattress she had. Eventually Mattie cleaned out a drawer or two for his own clothes. Mattie changed in the bathroom that was connected to her own room. Every room had this. The way the dorms were set up they were practically suites, with three small rooms all having their own bathroom. Each room had a tv, but there was still a larger flat screen in the living room portion of the loft. This school, Unified Nationalities, UN, was loaded. Stalked up on politician kids from around the world. Although why the boarding school was New York was beyond Lovino. That didn't make the school any less gorgeous. The plants counteracted the effects of all the concrete buildings, giving a warm and homely environment.

Lovino sat on Mattie's bed waiting for her to finishing dressing. He tried to wait patiently,but he started to do the worst thing he could in that situation; he started thinking. _Why out of everyone he could have gotten as a tutor did it have to be Antonio? _Lovino began to shake his leg ferociously with impatience, checking the time and trying with all his might to speed up time, to no avail however. So he inadvertently slipped back into his thoughts. _The point of a crush is to like someone from afar, then make up a fake reality every time I feel lonely! I can speak Spanish just fine dammit! But every time I go into that Antonio's outside playing soccer! Who can focus with that? I watch him with his friends shinning one of his perfectly white smiles every now and then. Why the Hell does he even do that? Wasn't his sexy face distracting enough? Does he have plans on blinding the whole neighborhood? I knew I should have looked up his name... No, that would have crossed the line over to crazy. He wasn't even that hard to not think about at first..._ Finally, Mattie exited the restroom wearing a white skirt, purple shirt, and white shoes with little purple butterflies. _Why did it take her so long to get ready?_

"Do you mind if we go to the Italian ice cream place?"

"Ugh" Lovino protested. She wanted to go to his grandfather's store. Lovino always hated explaining their relationship to others. If he says that the man that doesn't even look thirty is his grandfather everyone will start putting two and two together. The first question has always been '**He's** your grandfather?', but it doesn't stop there. It's never stopped there. People don't know when it's time to shut their Goddamn mouths! They always have to press further with 'But he **can't** be! He would have had to have a child at like six and same goes for your dad! That's impossible.', and that's when the awkward laugh and then silence usually comes in, along with the realization that his family is made up of manwhores. It's always been kind of embarrassing for Lovino to be the only virgin in the family. Even Feliciano was getting some, but how hard could that have been to pull off? Who wouldn't want to be with the lively, charismatic, optimistic, 'adorable', Italian?

"I'll take your silence as a yes." Mattie smiled pulling Lovino by the hand out of her room. "Come on, we'd better hurry. I doubt Alfred would want to wait any longer than necessary to for ice cream." Mattie opened her door to see Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio on the couch. Bella sat on top of Antonio's lap, not that she had to. There was a perfectly good lazy chair that could have been used, but why would the school buy furniture if people were going to use it! That just makes too much sense to work. Gilbert's smile quickly died at the sight of the two exiting the room in unison. He tried to replace it, but it wasn't genuine.

"Something wrong Gil?" Mattie asked, legitimate concern in her voice. That was something Lovino liked about Mattie; how much she cared for others.

"Nah man, I'm too awesome for sadness." Antonio, who apparently hadn't seen the two leave the bedroom earlier jumped off of the couch, sending Bella crashing to the floor. Lovino couldn't help but grin widely and laugh to himself about this, however he did try to suppress his laughter.

"Hi Lovi! Are you better?" Antonio said before hugging Lovino. There's any easy way to tell if the person you're hugging wants to be hugged. If they wrap their arms around the hugger's body. Lovino, didn't do this. He tensed and kept his arms firmly at his sides, momentarily frozen, trying to register what just happened. When he got his senses back, he released Mattie's hand and hurled the Spaniard to the ground.

"Don't do that Lovino." Mattie said, though no one heard her.

"Who the Hell do you think you are?! Don't fucking call me Lovi! That sounds like a fucking girl's name! Do I look like a chick to you? And don't go around touching people! Nobody wants you fucking hugging them!" Arthur and Alfred opened the door to the dorm and walked in talking to each other.

"Well, we wouldn't be called the Bad Touch Trio if we didn't now would we? Though I suppose that the name was simply because some girls just _love_ to spread rumors." Francis interjected.

"That doesn't give him a right to touch me!"

"Calm down." Mattie said, though no one heard her.

"But Lovi, I was just being friendly."

"What the fuck happened?" Asked a very confused Englishman.

"Nothing." Mattie said, though no one heard her, except apparently Gilbert who yelled on her behalf.

"Everyone's wasting my time with their nonsensical bickering! Mattie here was trying to say something for a while now, but you all decided to be unawesome and ignore her." Gilbert hollered causing everyone to stare at Mattie who had a light blush grazing her cheeks.

"I was hoping we could go get ice cream now."

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Alfred exclaimed excitedly. Cecilia walked out of her bedroom giggling with Elizabeta. When she saw Alfred she immediately fixed her posture and acted composed. Roderich was apparently in the corner of the living room playing the piano the entire time. Lovino only noticed when Elizabeta walked towards him. _Was he there the entire time?_ Lovino wondered to himself.


	4. It's not just a kid's movie

**So I spent all of yesterday thinking and typing this as a special thanks to Kaloobia for reviewing every chapter of this story and of a previous one I had. Thank you so much. You have no idea how motivational it is get a review. I don't know, I guess it's like a qualifier to see if my writing is any good or not... Anyways, I thank you all for your patience, and no the day isn't over yet. I definitely shouldn't be more than one more chapter. I tried really hard to make the day go by faster, to no avail. Do you guys think this is going to slow? **

**I tried to think of a better title for this since the last one kind of sucked. I hope you like it. If there is anything you want this story to include, before, now, or in the future please tell so I can do that. Also constructive criticism is smiled upon. IF anything is confusing don't be shy, just ask. Please and Thank You. Now enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: The second I do own Hetalia I'll tell you, until then this will be a sad reminder of my dreams that have yet to come true.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: It's not just a kid's movie**

Lovino tried to hide behind the others in an attempt to do unnoticed. He chose the wrong group to walk with. The entire way over to the ice cream parlor Arthur and Francis were arguing. It was fun to watch though.

"If you're so attractive, why don't I like you?"

"Ohh, but you do. I could have you here and now if I wanted, but I have other plans at the moment."

"You're so bloody arrogant! I wouldn't even contemplate holding your hand if you were about to fall off a cliff!"

"Aww, so cute." Francis said tapping Arthur's nose with his index finger. "Trying to hide your feelings with fake anger and hate."

"You wanker! The only thing I _feel_ for you is hate. Legitimate hate! Now do us all a favor and take a long walk off a short cliff!"

"Wouldn't you rather a kiss?"

"Of course!" Francis raised an eyebrow. "Not! Of course not!"

"Hmmm? It sounded like you said something different a moment ago."

"And you seemed hotter a moment ago! I guess we're both in the wrong!"

"You think I'm hot?" Francis smirked.

"Fuck you!" Arthur said clearly out of anything to say. This only caused Francis to grin more as he retorted.

"What position?"

After that Lovino zoned out. All he could think about was his new tutor. _If I could just convince Mrs. Franco to close the blinds during the test next class I can certainly pass. After all multiple choice tests aren't that hard. I might've lied a bit when I told Antonio I couldn't speak Spanish at all, but what was I suppose to say? 'Yeah, no. I'm actually fluent. My dad taught me at a young age, but seeing your hot ass outside my window was too distracting to even fill out one answer on the test'? But dammit, who was really to blame here? The kid trying to get a decent grade in Spanish who happens to be seated right next to an open window, or the sexy Spaniard who couldn't keep his fucking shirt on during practice? _As Lovino approached the parlor all he could do was think about the chocolate haired man, turning his gaze elsewhere when anybody looked his way, which was a lot. _Man, this day never ends does it?_

The rest of the day went by just as fast as the beginning half. Lovino convinced his grandfather to act like his uncle, Alfred ordered a metric ton of ice cream, stopping every minute or so talking about how large the sizes were and how delicious it was. The entire time they were there Bella was shamelessly flirting with her boyfriend, who apparently didn't get the hint. All he did was sit there, smiling like an idiot. After that they went to the movies. There weren't enough seats next to each other since the teens came a bit late so they all had to split up into groups of two. That is until two kids were kicked out for arguing, (Lovino recognized them from his literature class, Hercules and Sadiq) which opened five seats next to each other.

Lovino had no intent on sitting next to Antonio. When he realized they were splitting up into twos he figured that he would sit next to Arthur, but then realized that somehow the English teen would convince himself that sitting next to Francis was best. He would've asked Mattie, but she had disappeared. So when he saw the seats he was overjoyed, but then briefly saddened at the same time. It's not like he wanted to sit next to Antonio, definitely not, but it still hurt to not have the chance. Francis and Antonio quickly shared a glance in what looked like a silent conversation. Immediately they both took their seats. Francis sat at one end and Antonio sat 2 seats away, leaving a seat empty on both sides of him. Bella quickly pushed through Lovino and took her seat on the left side of her boyfriend. Once the last two took their seats Arthur quietly whispered "Fuck me." to the equally upset Italian he sat next to who agreed. Apparently he didn't whisper quiet enough because Francis had a witty reply to this as well.

"Gladly."

Antonio's POV

Antonio usually doesn't understand when Francis hints at something, in fact he usually doesn't understand when anybody hints at anything, but in this moment the message Francis was sending him was clear. Antonio liked Lovino. He didn't quite understand it though. He can't even put it to words, he just did, ever since he first laid eyes on him that glorious first encounter at the tomato garden. Francis kept telling him that Lovino liked him back, but it sure didn't look like it. _Maybe my girlfriend is scaring him off. _He thought to himself, although he still had no way of breaking up with her. His friends kept telling him to be blunt about it, but he couldn't handle hurting anyone else's feelings. Antonio really wanted to be with Lovino though, so he tried to copy the only guy who always seemed to get what he wanted, Francis. When he saw Francis subtly put his arm around Arthur he did the same. Arthur and Lovino acted simultaneously at this action turning to the older male angrily, before pretending like it never happened and continued watching Wreck-It Ralph. Bella didn't seem to like my actions. She nuzzled her head into his shoulder trying to make herself comfortable, to no avail. It felt so weird and wrong. So the Spaniard rolled his shoulder forcing her head off. She glared at him for a moment before whispering into his ear.

"Would you mind meeting me outside for a moment please?"

"Aww, but this is the good part, Ralph is about to get his medal and go back home."

"This is a stupid kid movie! There are no good parts."

"What? I love this movie. I've seen it twice already." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Then you already know how it ends, come on."

"Ugh, fine, but quickly." Antonio said getting up reluctantly and following the blonde.

When they finally reached their destination Bella pulled him in close by the arm and kissed him. In shock Antonio backed away immediately.

"You know what? I can't take this anymore. You want that stubborn Italian, be my guest, but you better not come crying to me when you're not getting any head!'

"Head? Head of what? Lettuce? Why wouldn't he let me have lettuce? Is he allergic? No, I love lettuce." Antonio put his fist to his lips and dramatically turned his head to the right. "I'll make do. I don't even need lettuce if I have him."

"What the fuck are you even saying anymore? You probably don't even know what sex is. Ugh. Whatever. I'm just saying that if you ever want your feelings reciprocated by someone then you're going after the wrong guy. You have a beautiful girl who you're already dating, don't ruin it."

"What beautiful girl? I'm only dating one girl and that's you." Antonio said with genuine confusion on his face.

"You can not be this oblivious! You're seventeen Goddamn it! I'm going to lay it out real simple. It's either me or Lovino, choose." At this the teen's face lit up, and Bella eagerly smirked at what she thought was a victory.

"So you do understand! Thank you so much! I told Francis that you would, but all he said was that you were some crazy possessive stalker bitch who shouldn't be allowed to associate with humans for fear of depriving them of their will to live. Man, you sure showed him. Why is your face turning red? Are you happy? I am. I was trying to break up with you for some time, but I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I bet you saw that I like Lovi and didn't want to get in the way! I knew you were a good person! Now let's go finish the movie." He ranted happily, not noticing the anger boiling inside his ex.

"Fuck you and your stupid kid movie! You're too damn old to be watching that shit anyway! Well I guess not you and your stupid self! Why can't you fucking ACT YOUR OWN GODDAMN AGE! I HATE YOU!"

With that the blonde stormed out. _Was she mad at me? Maybe she wanted me to follow her? But she said she hated me... I better go back to the movie._ Antonio reasoned with himself. He reentered the theatre as quietly as he could and slid back into his seat to view the rest of the film. It went pretty well, at least that's what he thought because of all the blood in his cheeks. All he had to do was follow his friend's lead and everything went swimmingly, like Francis was a puppeteer and everyone else were simply his marionettes. By the end of the movie Lovino's head was his shoulder and their hands were intertwined, albeit Antonio had no idea how this happened, he didn't enjoy it any less. He was pretty sure that by the end of the movie the other two had kissed, but he did not want to push his luck, and he had missed the steps Francis had taken to lead up to the kiss so it wouldn't have worked anyway. When leaving the movie Lovino must've forgotten that he was holding the Spaniard's hand because he didn't let go until they walked out of the theater.

Lovino's POV

_How long were we holding hands? When did that even happen? Whatever, maybe no one noticed, not even Antonio. Yeah. It never happened._

"Are you guys hungry? Because I know I am." Alfred asked.

"You're always hungry, but in this case you're right. I think we could all do for something to eat." Arthur answered, a bit nicer than normal.

"There's a McDonald's nearby! Let's go!" Mattie quickly shot the Italian a worried look like something awful was going to happen and he was suppose to know what it was and how to stop it, but he was still focused on the fact that he may or may not have leaned his head on someone's shoulder. And not just any someone, that stupid Spanish bastard.

"This is why you should have a big lunch. Your American eating habits are so strange. We had dessert for lunch so now everyone's practically famished, especially those of us who played soccer earlier today, so we're going to have to eat quite a bit for dinner. Without the time to walk it off the calories will go straight into our systems. Do you know how many push ups I'll have to do? How many extra laps that's going to be? Ugh, I don't even want to think about it."

"Stop whining, I bet you won't gain more than twenty pounds." Arthur smiled sarcastically.

"This is serious, _some _of us actually care about how we look. We don't just eat whatever nasty, deep fried, greasy, American crap we feel like than throw on a sweater vest that looks like it came from the Mesozoic era!"

"Sorry, he always gets like this when he thinks he has to eat fast food. Can we just go to a real restaurant?"

"My vest is spectacular thank you very much! And at least I don't go trapping around school like the village whore!"

"Really? 'Village whore'? That's all you got? At least I'm not a virgin! I can get people to sleep with me, they practically beg for it, sorry for doing the world a favor by letting it have some happiness. Sit at home all day reading Sherlock Holmes and Harry Potter? No wait, surely you must take a break to watch James Bond movies, because _they're not all the same_."

"Could you just please stop arguing, people are staring."

"If you took some time out of your bloody day to stop chasing tail and maybe _watch_ one of the James Bond movies you'd know that they aren't and are well worth while! Secondly, I _can_ get laid whenever I want, you've surely been pining after me enough for me to know it! I simply _don't_ want to! You ever crack open one of the books they give you in school? Ever stay awake in class? Then you might have heard about an Austrian neurologist named Sigmund Freud. He was the one who studied dreaming and shit. Did you ever hear about his classical theory of sublimation? Maybe not giving in to every basic urge like a common animal can get you somewhere in life, and I have no intention on growing up and being a prostitute like you, although I guess you do that for free." At that Francis lost it. His eyes widened and almost everyone could tell what was going to happen next, but out of nowhere, Francis calmed himself. He didn't tackle the boy like everyone else thought he would.

"You couldn't be a prostitute if you wanted, you kind of need sex appeal for that."

"Francis stop!" Mattie whined. She might have protested more during the argument, but even the author couldn't see or hear her. Arthur then jumped to tackle the other boy to the ground, and probably would have been successful if not for an albino in his way.

"Everybody shut your fucking traps!" Gilbert yelled holding Arthur's hand uncomfortably behind his back. "Mattie has been trying to speak since God knows when and no has been listening. I'll admit the fight was fun to watch at first, but now it's just making the sexual tension between you two way too obvious."

"I resent that! I would never like that frog!"

"Mhmm, sure, that's why you guys were making out in the row in front of me and Mattie, sure." Arthur's face turned red, he denied nothing, simply faced the opposite direction pretending to find something interesting about the door of Gilbert's car. "Anyway. She's been saying how Francis doesn't like American food, so we're not going to McDonald's Got it? We don't need a bitchier Francis. So can everyone please just calm the fuck down and listen to her for once?" Mattie blushed when everyone was looking at her. She was never the kind to have the attention of a large crowd of people at once.

"I saw a Mario's on the way here. We should stop by there." Mattie seemed to notice some glances of uncertainty go around the group so she quickly added, "My treat."

"Woah, a gentleman could never let a girl pay, that just isn't courteous. Everyone's paying for themselves."

"No, I insist."

"I was just kidding." Gilbert said kind of uneasily. "I'll pay for everyone."

"But I wanted fries. Why does Francis get what he wants? And besides, we already had Italian ice cream." Alfred protested, although why he of all people was protesting free food was beyond Lovino.

"Come on. It'll be fun. There are fries anywhere there is food and I think that guy from soccer will be there with his girlfriend. Umm, what's his name? It started with an I. Ian maybe?"

"Ivan." Alfred corrected sadly. _Well, now I know why he passed up the food._

"Yeah, we could join him. I want to ask him about the way he blocked the ball this morning." _Was that this morning? It felt like ages ago._

Lucky for Alfred, Elizabeta has people's best intentions in mind, can sense the mood, lie accordingly, and is quick on her feet. "Yeah, I don't want to go there either. I saw a T.G.I. Friday's we could go to though. It has a mesh of fast food and cultured food so that should work out fine."

"Great. Everybody get in a car and follow Elizabeta." Gilbert said making a motion for people to head towards a car so they could go. Lovino saw Alfred mouth thank you to Elizabeta while she smiled in response and took Roderich to her car. _So these are the people I hang out with? A French slut, an attention whoring German, a Spanish idiot, an apathetic musician from Austria, a Hungarian who seemed to know everything (kind of like a parent, motherly even, like in the mother knows best way maybe), an American who has to get his life together, but who can't stop eating long enough to do so, a delusional girl from Seychelles who wants to date a guy who practically has a hamburger glued to his hand, an Englishman who can't control his temper, and a Canadian who people rarely notice. Yeah, this year is definitely going to go by quickly, that is if this fucking day would ever finish._


	5. Soda Spilling & Shizaya Moments

**A/N: So I was asked to put in sexual tension for Spamano, so one thing led to another and... long story short Shizou, Izaya, and Simon make a cameo... I did try for Spamano though. For those of you who know who those characters are, you are awesome. If you don't, you should find out, because they are amazing! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and/or favorited! You have no idea how inspirational it is to me to get an email seeing that.**

**I'm writing this story for you guys so if anything is bothering you, or you want to add something please ask. :D. Now enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Soda Spilling & Shizaya Moments**

Lovino's POV

As they sat in the back of the car on the way to the restaurant, Antonio tried to talk to Lovino about, well anything. Antonio, Lovino, and Alfred were sitting quietly in the back while Elisabeta went on about some rumor she heard as her boyfriend drove. None of them were listening and soon Alfred was on his phone playing Temple Run and Antonio turned toward the boy to his right.

"So do you like T.G.I. Friday's?" asked Antonio shyly. Lovino tried to maintain his distance from the Spaniard; he didn't want anymore accidental hand holding to occur.

"I guess. It really doesn't matter to me," he replied nonchalantly. Antonio tried to continue the conversation but the Italian seemed determined on keeping to himself.

"Do you know what you want to order?"

"I'll know when I get there."

"But what are you in the mood for eating?"

"The food they have."

"Well I want pasta with tomato sauce."

"That's stupid."

"What?"

"Thinking of what you want beforehand if you don't know what they serve, because then you could get your hopes up only to be disappointed when you find out that they don't have it."

"Or you could be even happier when they tell you they do serve it."

"You're one of those glass half full people aren't you?"

"Yeah! Why would I think any other way? That would just make me sad. Who purposely makes themselves sad? There's always something to be happy about."

"No there isn't. Like right now for example. Why would I be happy about next to you?"

"Because this you a chance to get to know me better."

"See, here's the thing. I don't want to get to know you, from what I know about you already you're annoyingly optimistic"

"Yeah, but if you don't take the time to get to know me you may never find out interesting things about me. For instance, I bet you didn't know that I'm an only child, or can play the guitar." _Of all the instruments you could play, you have to be able to play that one! This isn't even fair!_

"Now I know and my life is not better for it." Alfred shifted in his seat, putting more of his back on the door, causing Lovino to be pushed into Antonio a little bit more. _Great. Just great..._

"Okay, well then I could use this time to get to know you. It would be nice to know who I'm tutoring after all."

"Fine. I'm Lovino Vargas. I have a brother who is just as annoying as you. I need help in Spanish and got stuck with you. There's everything you'll ever need to know."

"No, there are other things I'd like to know."

"What? What could you possibly want to know?"

"If you're dating anyone."

Lovino's cheeks became instantly red. "W-why would you want to know that?"

"He isn't." Elizabeta smiled.

"You don't know that!"

"Well, are you?" Antonio asked curiously.

"That's none of your business!" Lovino yelled getting out of the car. "Now let's go."

The Italian burst through the bathroom doors, cursing loudly to himself.

"That bumbling idiot... How the fuck do you knock coca cola all over someone without even noticing it? Fucking moron..." he muttered. He walked over to the sinks, taking a look at himself in the mirror. "Shit, it's even worse than I fucking thought! It's all over my shirt!"

Lovino sighed and eyed the hand dryer on the wall. Glancing at the door in anticipation for someone walking in, he quickly took off his shirt and shoved it under the hot air.

"Come on you fucking piece of cloth, dry already!" Lovino cursed at the clothing.

"Ah, Lovi? Are you cursing at your shirt?"

Lovino spun around to see Antonio standing far too close behind him.

"How the fuck did you get in here without me... Why the fuck are you so close? Back up!" Lovino shouted.

"Sorry, Lovi! You were taking so long and I figured you might need some help or something..." Antonio trailed off, not quite sure what else to say. The shirtless Italian teen was making it hard for him to think.

"Well I don't need your fucking help, so would you kindly get the fuck out? I'm not wearing a shirt and this is getting pretty fucking weird." Lovino ranted, hands shaking.

_How dare he see me without my fucking shirt on! The nerve of... What the fuck is he doing?_

Lovino stared wide eyed at Antonio quickly stripped off his jacket and T shirt. He was left staring at the most perfect- _I mean the most fucking weird_- abs he had ever seen. Not that Lovino was looking or anything.

"What the fuck was that for?!" he exclaimed, tearing his eyes away from the perfectly sculpted body to meet Antonio's calm visage.

"Ah, well I figured you were feeling weird because you were the only one without a shirt on, so I took mine off. Don't you feel better?" Antonio asked.

"NO I DON'T FUCKING FEEL BETTER!"

"Sorry Lovi-"

"AND STOP CALLING ME LOVI! IT'S LOVINO!" He exclaimed, face red from both yelling and embarrassment.

"Sorry, Lovino, I'm just trying to help." Antonio trailed off again, a half smile on his face.

_Oh fuck no. He is not about to cry... Is he? Shit Lovino, what do I do now?_

"Just... Look, just gimmie you fucking jacket or something and I'll wear that. Put your fucking shirt back on though, this is getting even weirder." Lovino rubbed the back of his neck as he looked down at the ground.

"Really? Yay! I'm glad I could help Lovi!"

Before Lovino could correct his name, Antonio pulled him into a bear hug. His breath caught in his breath.

_Oh fuck. This just got really awkward, really fast._

Lovino stood there frozen as Antonio squeezed him even tighter and closer. He didn't know what to do with his hands, so he kept them glued to his sides.

_What do I do? What do I do? What do I-_

"Room for one more?"

_FUCK._

Lovino felt Antonio release him and turned to face the now open doorway. Francis was leaning against it, shaking his head slightly as he smiled widely.

"Hey, Francis!" Antonio called, oblivious to his perverted comment.

"I just came to see if the shirt fit, but it seems like you two had other things to attend to first..." Francis winked slyly as he walked back out before Lovino could set the record straight. As he continued to fumble for words, he realized something.

"What the fuck did he mean by 'if the shirt fit'?" Lovino asked calmly, rage hiding just under the surface.

"Oh right! Francis gave me some clothes that he had in his car, for his 'special sleepovers' or something like that. He told me to see if you wanted to borrow any of them." Antonio smiled, not sensing the Italians building fury.

"He did, now did he? Well, how kind of him. Oh, and Antonio?" Lovino asked.

"Yeah, Lovi?" Antonio responded, a goofy smile still plastered on his face from hugging Lovino. He didn't notice the teen's hands curl into fists.

What happened next was far too violent to describe. All anyone needs to know was that the bathroom was completely destroyed, a fire burned down half the restaurant, and three people are still currently in the hospital in critical condition. Oh, and Antonio's nose will always be slightly crooked from now on.

Needless to say, Lovino is no longer welcome at that T.G.I. Friday's, or any or T.G.I. Friday's in the world for that matter. They have wanted signs of him posted by every doorway, and each host and hostess carries a taser with orders to shoot the second they suspect they see Lovino.

The whole group walked quickly and quietly out of the burning building.

"So... I guess we're not going back to this place, eh?" Mattie said sheepishly, huddled next to Gilbert. Her face was bright red as she had never been so mortified in her life. Alfred was laughing loudly and received a slap to the back of the head from Cecilia as she, just like everyone else, did not want any attention drawn to the guilty group. Francis had his hands in his pockets, looking like one of those suave cool guys who never look at explosions behind them. Arthur shuffled along, mumbling about how stupid everyone was and how ungentlemanly like the whole predicament was. Lovino had his arms crossed and was walking ahead of everyone, cursing under his breath to himself as he tried to calm his still raging fury. Antonio hung back from the group as he tried to nurse his broken nose, still trickling blood.

Elizabeta was the only one talking excitedly as Roderich trudged along side her.

"Did you see them? They made such a cute couple! They were obviously in love!"

"You've gotta be kidding me! The raven-haired guy cut the blond. Like took out his pocket knife and drew blood. There's no way that's love!" Arthur protested.

"What?! What happened?" Lovino asked curiously.

"Well, while you were in the restroom there was this epic fight going on between these two guys. So this blond one, Shizuo or Shizu-chan, something like that, he calls out for Izaya before hurling a mailbox at him. Izaya was just sitting, eating his meal at the table next to ours. He casually dodged the mailbox like it was a mundane activity of his. Then he slashed the guy across the dude's chest. That must have been super brave because that other guy is strong. I mean that superman strength! It was crazy. So Shizuo broke off a lamppost and whacked off the top part of the restaurant. I think he was trying to get to Izaya, but that guy moves like a ninja! Shizuo took the cigarette he had, broke it in half, but before he could step on it the Izaya guy cut him AGAIN! So Shizuo yelled out 'Izaya' at what I hoped was the top of his lungs and threw a CAR at him! Izaya just stepped out of the way and the car hit a fire hydrant. Then the hydratant was all like whoosh and soaked Shizuo. It was almost like Izaya planned it. You know what? I bet he did plan it! So then after that the soaked guy goes to punch Izaya, but then this buff guy came up and stopped him. He said something about being on a sushi delivery I think... I don't know that much Russian. He gave out flyers to some sushi place in Japan. The blonde had said something about looking for Celty's head, and the flea bothering him. Nonetheless, the really buff African/Russian guy carried them both by their collars away from the restaurant just as it was exploding! And they were still fighting. So the cigarette that had never been put out set some plants on fire that spread to the restaurant and set the whole place on fire. That was even cooler than watching a football game! Man! I wish I could've gone through the crowd fast enough, then I could've asked them to join the hero league I'm making!" Alfred explained happily getting into the car.

"_That_ was anything but love. They hated each other!"

"No, they had cute nicknames for each other. You don't give someone you hate a nickname. That's kind of like your nickname for Francis or Lovino's for Antonio."

"No I hate the frog!"

"Yeah, sure. You say that now."

"IT'S TRUE DAMMIT!"

"Wait! Lovi game me a nickname? What is it?"

"I didn't give you a fucking nickname!" Lovino yelled before mumbling the rest. "I just pointed out that the name your girlfriend gave you was stupid."

"Where is Bella?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, they broke up." Elizabeta said casually. "Something about Antonio having feelings for someone else. Then she walked home"

"Yeah," Antonio said happily, but then cocked head in confusion. "How did you know?"

"Don't fret about details." Elizabeta said getting into the passenger seat."So how did you guys like the movies?'

"I loved! The plot twist was almost as big as in Toy Story 3!" Alfred said excitedly.

"Right? It surprises me every time!" Antonio said with just as much excitement, or even more.

"What was the plot twist in Toy Story 3?"

"You haven't seen it?"

"No."

"But you've seen the first two right?"

"If it's a trilogy why would I stop at the second? What fucking sense does that make? Yeah, I watch the first two movies, hear about the third and don't see it. Who the fuck does that?!"

"How have you not seen it?" Antonio said ignoring Lovino's sarcasm. "It's almost as popular as the Madagascar movies."

"Never seen them."

"Dude! What? Do you live under a rock? You know what Geico is right?"

"What's that?"

"It's like every other commercial!"

"I'm sorry I don't spend every waking minute watching TV! I mean if we were all like you in the end we'd be killing ourselves by sleeping in!"

"I do plenty! I play videogames, go out to eat, and I'm on the football team!"

"That's another thing! It's called football in the rest of the world! What gives you the right to call it soccer? In American football you throw the ball with your hands! It's not even a fucking ball!" Lovino yelled getting out of the parked car. "Balls are round dammit!"

"That's very true. I should know"

"Thank you! I- NO! That's not what I meant! You fucking pervert"

"Me? You're the one yelling about male genetalia in the school parking lot."

"I-You-The-It's-I was talking about sports!"

"Sure you were. Anyway, I suggest that we get Antonio to the nurse. Can you give me a hand Gil?"

"Umm, yeah, no prob."

"Shouldn't Lovino take him? I mean he is the one that hurt him right?" Elizabeta inquired innocently.

"I think that's an excellent idea." Francis supported.

"Of course you do. Come on Toni." Lovino said pulling Antonio by his arm to the infirmary.

"Is that my nickname Lovi?' Lovino stopped in this tracks. His face went white.

"Aww, how cute. Already giving nicknames." Francis mocked.

"I-It's... No one has time to say your full name, but if you really want a nickname, I guess I can give you one. It's Bastard. Now come on, Bastard, we have to get you to the nurse."

"Ok, then my name for you will be tomatito, because for a moment your face turned red like a little tomato. Like it is right now! It's so cute Lovi!"

"Don't call me that!"

"But the more I call you tomatito the redder your face gets."

"Shut up!"

"We should go back to our rooms. You know, give the happy couple some space." Francis said calmly.

"We are not a fucking couple!"

"What's the point of dating someone you're not sleeping with? Ugh, I guess to each his own."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

"So you are getting laid, congratulations Antonio."

"I DIDN'T MEAN _THAT!_"

"I was wondering, I mean you spent the entire day with us, but then you were in the bathroom awfully long-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! NOW! Just stop talking! Right now." Lovino yelled using his middle finger for added effect.

"Fine, have fun at the nurse." Francis said walking away with the group that had mostly already left.

The nurse bandaged Antonio's nose and prescribed some pain medication. "That was really nice of you to help your boyfriend here."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Ohh, sorry, I just inferred from they way kids normally are around here. For helping your friend here."

"We're not friends."

"Then what are you?"

"He's my tutor, nothing more."

"Are you sure about that? I don't want to get too ahead of myself, but you do make a cute couple. Also, the way you look at him..."

Lovino looked over to the Spaniard who was sitting quietly for once. His shirt was off and he had bandages around his ribs and gauze on his left wrist. This the first time he got to really look at him. His enticing green eyes. The strong jaw with complementing cheek bones. He had the most attractive grin Lovino had ever seen. _Wow, I guess he's even more attractive when he isn't talking. He looks so broken right now, I'm kinda sorry I hurt him..._

"Yeah, that is all it is." _That is all it is... Right?_


	6. A Promise

**A true author should never leave a story incomplete... just leave it for a bit and come back. That's fine. This chapter took way longer than it needed to, but I get inspiration from reviews. Without reviews, it's like trying to run when you're knee-deep in a pond, not going to happen (movement is possible, but to run? Highly unlikely). So I came back for everyone who claims to like this story. I know this chapter is a lot shorter than the others, but that day went on FOREVER! This chapter, you get to see some of Lovino's insecurities! Read and Review please. It means the world to me.**

**Disclaimer: Just because I went on a hiatus for a couple of months does not mean I gave up on this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Promise**

Lovino woke up to the loud buzzing sound of his phone. Sleepily, he rubbed his eyes and picked up his ringing phone.

_Fuck. What time is it?_

Looking down at the bright screen, he saw he had a text message from his brother. Unlocking the phone, he saw the time.

_Shit, it's only 6 A.M. I can't just leave this bastard's room this early! It'll look like I'm doing a goddam walk of shame or something._

Resigning himself to waiting a while before leaving, Lovino resettled himself in Antonio's chair. After he had brought the Spaniard back to his room the previous night, he had fallen asleep from sheer exhaustion in the chair.

_What's a good time to leave? Eleven? Twelve? Eh, screw it, I'm leaving at eleven, I'm not gonna stay here all fucking day. _

Glancing over at the still sleeping Antonio, Lovino couldn't help but feel warmth grow inside his chest. The Italian fixed his gaze on the Spaniard and began to think.

_What is it that I feel for him? I mean, I don't think I hate him, but then why do I get this weird feeling in my chest whenever I see his face or hear his voice? It's not... It's not love, is it? I've only known the bastard for a fucking day and a half!_

_..._

_Then why can't I look away?_

Lovino spent the rest of his time in the room noticing how Antonio's chest moved up and down with every deep breath, how his lips quivered every once in a while, how continuously rolled to his left then back to his previous position, even how he'd alternate from breathing through his mouth for his nose. As the clock on the bed side table neared eleven, Lovino sighed and put his head in his hands.

_Why the fuck do I even care? He's just my tutor! After Monday, I won't even need a damn tutor!_

Lovino froze in his seat. For some reason that he couldn't identify, that thought caused Lovino to worry. He began to question himself relentlessly inside his head.

_Why does that mean for Antonio and me? Will he even want to fucking talk to me after yesterday's disasters? Is he mad at me? Does he still even __want__ to be my tutor? Does he like me? Is he just using me? Would I be able to handle it if he did? __Would I cry if I couldn't see him again? Or would I be happy? I never even wanted him as a tutor to begin with, right? _

_Will I ever be able to stop thinking about him?_

_WHY THE FUCK DO I CARE?_

Picking his head up, Lovino looked back at Antonio. He knew that soon he would be able to advance in Spanish class.

_I should be happy about that, right? Why aren't I happy?_

_What did that tomato bastard do to me?_

Antonio began to stir in bed. Calmly standing up and walking over, Lovino lightly held the Spaniard's face in his hands.

_What am I doing?_

Leaning over, Lovino placed a kiss on Antonio's forehead. His thoughts began screaming at him.

_Shit. Shitshitshitshitshit. This is bad. I have to get out of here before he wakes up... I don't... I don't think I can stop myself from saying something stupid in front of him._

Lovino looked back at Antonio from the doorway for the last time.

_It's... best if we don't see each other again. Then I can get over you, right? Then I won't have my heart broken, because I know you would just leave me like everyone else always does. I don't think I could take that coming from you._

Lovino mustered up all the strength he had and left the room, never looking back again. The next Monday he went to class and sat for his test.

_All I have to do is pass this test._

Lovino thought to himself taking a seat in the back corner of the class as to prevent himself from staring at a certain Spaniard through the open window.

Two hours later he was at his teacher's desk, explaining himself.

"You told me to do better, and I did. What's wrong?"

"You got an a hundred. That's quite a speedy recovery for someone who bombed every test prior."

"On all the other tests, I left the Scantron blank. I got a tutor and he helped me get over the stress I get from taking a test. So now I don't need a tutor. I know all the basics. It's pretty easy because I speak Italian."

"I suppose, but I still think it would be good if you kept Antonio as your tutor."

"I don't want a tutor, or at least not him."

"Didn't you say that he was helpful?" The teacher asked confused, tilting her head to the side.

"Was, as in not anymore. May I please go now?"

"Uh, sure," the teacher resigned. She had no actual proof, thusly, no real reason to keep the bitter Italian there.

After that Lovino hadn't so much as spoke about the Spaniard. He decided the fastest way to get over his crush was complete deprivation. It might have worked too, if Antonio had taken the hint and stopped calling after the third time Lovino ignored his calls or stopped texting once his number was blocked.

A month had passed, but when Lovino heard a knock at Mattie's door, he was ready to escape through the window.

"Who is it?" Lovino asked opening the nearest window.

"Francis, just Francis," Mattie said looking through the peephole. "Just give me a minute and we can start to the movie."

"Whatever. I'll just finish making the popcorn," Lovino said grabbing a bowl and heading towards the microwave.

"Lovino, are you avoiding Antonio, by any chance?" Francis asked following the Italian into the kitchen. Gilbert walked in through the door that Mattie had yet to close. Lovino rolled his eyes, refusing to answer Francis' question.

"You guys aren't on a date or something are you?" Gilbert inquired shifting his gaze from Lovino to Mattie, noticing the movie and popcorn. He eyes dulled a bit as if something terrible had just dawned on him.

"If we are, will you leave us alone?"

"_Non, _you still owe Antonio a day," Francis smiled proudly.

"A what?"

"You promised to spend a day with Antonio, curse free, remember?"

"Fuck no."

"You made a deal. Are you one to go back on your word?"

"I already promised to spend this weekend with Mattie, so... I can't. Sucks."

"I'm sure Gilbert wouldn't mind entertaining her for the day. Isn't that right Gilbert?"

"Yeah, that sounds awesome."

"Why can't I bring Mattie with me?"

"_Quoi?_"

"I didn't promise to spend the day with him solely. Then I get to keep _both _my promises. You wouldn't want to turn me into a liar would you?" Lovino questioned, a shit-eating grin on his face. He was really glad he thought of that. If he was going to spend time with Antonio, at least he didn't have to do it alone.

"Why would Mattie want to spend the day with you and Antonio? Following behind like a third wheel sounds terribly dull, don't you think?"

"If Gilbert came, I would have someone to talk to," Mattie said really quickly. Her eyes were firmly shut and head tilted as if she was bracing herself for something. There was only silence. She opened the left eye, then the right soon after.

"You want me to come?" Gilbert asked, finally breaking the silence. By now everyone was looking at Mattie, causing her to blush.

"That would solve everything wouldn't it?" She continued quietly, "Then I could spend the day with Lovino, Lovino can spend the day with Antonio, and there would be an even total of four so no one would be left out."

"Excellent, tomorrow then," Francis smiled, dragging Gilbert out before anyone can protest.

Mattie followed them to the door and locked it behind them. The two sat in silence as the movie started, but Lovino was far from interested in whatever was going on. All the Italian teen could think about was what would happen on his day with Antonio.


	7. Midnight

**So... I was going to post this sooner, but then I started rereading the story, and you guys are amazing. I don't know how you guys made it through those chapters they were *shudders* I don't even want to think about it anymore. So I fixed up the first two and am slowly going through the rest. Hmm, you'll have to excuse me if I don't update as often as I should. I get lazy sometimes, sorry... Also, I stopped switching POV inbetween the chapter... do you like that more or...?**

**I hope the grammar has been improving. Shout out to MyChemPoison23 and Haiti2013 for your betareading skills of awesomeness. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. At all. Maybe the laptop I posted this on, but that's it.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Midnight**

"Come on!" Antonio exclaimed, taking hold of his friend's feet in a fruitless attempt to pull him out of bed.

"It's so early, just let me sleep for twenty four more hours," the German whined, grabbing onto the bedpost.

"If we go now, we can go get Mattie first. I'm sure she'd be happy to see you," the Spaniard coaxed, letting go of his roommate.

"You think?" The albino asked happily, lifting his head out of his pillow. "I mean I am pretty awesome. I don't see any reason she wouldn't want to see me." He sat up and looked at his classmate. "She _will_ want to see me..." He started rubbing his arm uncomfortably. "Right? What if she likes Lovino? Are they a thing? I can't do this," Gilbert admitted, falling back onto his bed.

"Oh look. I got a text from Mattie. She wants to know where we are," Antonio said, glancing at his phone. "I guess-" he stopped talking when he saw the German in front of him, fully dressed and zipping up his red jacket.

The albino looked up to meet the eyes of his friend. "Let's go already!" With that said, he took the Spaniard's hand and headed out.

Gilbert pounded on the door to Mattie's dorm.

"Keep it down! Everyone's sleeping," Antonio warned.

"I thought you said Mattie texted you?" the albino asked, scratching the side of his head.

"I had to say something! You weren't going to come otherwise!" the Spaniard yell-whispered.

"Did you at least tell them we were coming?" the silver haired teen questioned, cocking his head a tad to the right.

"No," the teen admitted.

"Did they have any idea that today is our day together?"

"Did you tell them?"

"No."

"Then no."

"So we just came knocking at their door at midnight?"

"_Si_," Antonio nodded. The albino pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath.

"Two guys," Gilbert gestured to himself and his companion, "snuck into the girls' building, in the middle of the night, uninvited."

"¡_Si_!"

Gilbert spent a good minute face palming before the door opened. A brunette was standing in the doorway leaning against the frame; she examined her frying pan before looking at her visitors.

"You better have a damn good reason for waking me up," she stated, glaring at her guests.

"Elizaveta," the albino said nervously. "Long time no see."

"Not long enough Gil," she began as she tapped the palm of her left hand with the cooking utensil. "Not _nearly_ long enough." She pushed herself up so that she stood in the middle of the entrance and dropped her hands to her sides. "You still haven't given me a reason." She tightened her grip on the piece of metal.

"We're here to get Mattie," the albino explained with a shy smile.

"And both of you had to come?"

"We were going to get Lovino too," the Spaniard smiled.

"At midnight?" She asked dryly.

"We plan on spending the day with them," Gilbert stated.

"That still doesn't explain why you're here." The girl glared at the two teens, clearly annoyed.

"The entire day, so for the _full_ twenty four hours."

"No," she stated plainly, already starting to close the door.

"Wait," the German began, sticking his foot out to stop the door. "If you don't let us in, I'll tell Ivan and Alfred about your pictures."

Elizaveta pulled the door open and stepped back.

"What pictures?" She asked in a voice that was the epitome of dumb girl.

"Don't even try that. Roderich tells me everything."

"Roderich tells you everything? Look at that pig fly," Elizaveta remarked pointing to the air behind them. The Spaniard turned around expectantly, but saw nothing.

"Ok... more like I force it out of him," the German began staring anywhere, but at the girl in front of him. "But that doesn't matter. Don't let us in and I'll tell them."

"You wouldn't." The two stared at each other for an intense moment before the brunette gave in.

"Her room is right over there," the Hungarian pointed, heading back to her room.

"Thanks," Gilbert grinned, walking in and closing the door once he and his friend entered.

Elizaveta stopped in front of her room and looked over her shoulder. "If you ever wake me up this early ever again, I'll knock you into next week," she warned grimly. "Have a nice night," the girl added with a smile. She went into her room to let the others think about what she had said.

"Pleasant, isn't she?" Gilbert asked sarcastically, knocking on Mattie's bedroom door.

Antonio simply smiled as the two waited for response. Another brunette answered the door. He stood before his guests solely in his boxers. His hair was disheveled and his eyes were filled with fatigue.

"What do you want?" Lovino barked.

"Lovino..." A feminine voice beckoned from inside the room. "Why did you get up? Close the door, come back to bed," the voice whined.

"We have visitors," the Italian stated calmly.

"Lovino?" Gilbert asked quietly.

"No, this is Arthur. The fuck do you want?" The irritated teen quipped.

Mattie walked up sleepily and hugged Lovino from behind, causing him to blush slightly. She rested her head on his shoulder and whispered something to him. Then she opened the door and stood up properly so that her guests could see her fully. She was wearing the same button up shirt that Lovino had on earlier, as far as they knew, that's all she was wearing. Her hair was absent of her usual pigtails and completely unkempt. She ran her fingers through her hair to fix it.

"Is that Lovino's shirt?" Gilbert inquired.

Mattie blushed slightly. "Is it? I must not have noticed. I was so tired. Lovino was riding me all night." The albino stood there, mouth agape, trying to process what he heard.

"That's because you didn't listen to me the first time," the Italian argued, turning to face the girl, forgetting about the guests.

"You could've at least have gone easy on me," she protested modifying her stance to get a better view of the brunette.

"That takes the fun out of it!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "You know it wouldn't be good that way."

"Maybe just once," she muttered, twiddling her thumbs.

"If it's not rough it's a waste of time," he reasoned, crossing his arms.

"But I guess it was fun. There was a moment last night I was sure I would never be able to stand again," she smiled, meeting the boy's eyes.

"Hey, you knew fully well what you were getting into."

"Yeah but, I think I opened my mouth so wide it unhinged," she said, rubbing her jaw.

"You obviously need more practice," the Italian smirked, letting his arms fall to his sides.

"And who would I practice with? You? You'd like that, wouldn't you?" she questioned, raising her eyebrow.

"Obviously, last night was amazing. We need to do that sort of thing more often," the brunette smiled.

"Yeah," the girl nodded. "But now I'm out of syrup. I've never-" the Canadian began, only to be interrupted by a certain red-faced albino. The German had finally gotten his grip back on reality.

"La la la la" Gilbert sang, plugging his hands into his ears. "I don't need to hear about any of your lewd acts ok," he stated, sick of hearing the two talk.

* * *

**A/N: So I got to thinking, this is Spamano right? What's Spamano without severe misunderstandings? Nothing. If you liked this chapter, please review! That would be really encouraging. The next chapter is going be yesterday evening from Lovino's side. :D**


End file.
